Giganta
Legion of Doom Team Member Giganta is a supervillain who has the ability to grow into a giantess. She was a member of the Legion of Doom. __toc__ History Continuity from the SuperFriends Comic book Originally an ordinary gorilla in a zoo, Gorilla Grodd uses his evolution ray on a female ape, and she is transformed into a human amazon, who is seven foot tall and arguably the world's strongest woman.Super Friends # 30 shows that she was originally a gorilla who was changed by Grodd's evolution ray, while the live-action special episode called The Challenge reveals that she was in a zoo, seven feet tall, and the strongest woman in the world. Now that she has all this strength, her greed leads her to desire even more power. Continuity from the ''SuperFriends Series'' While horseback riding in the woods, this young woman sees a ''young'' Apache and the Chief of the Apache tribe using what appears to be ‘magic powder’. Seeing what the ‘magic powder’ does to the young Apache she tries to kill them so she can have it for herself. Unsuccessful, she uses her rope to lasso the pouch around the old chief’s waist. She sprinkles the powder on her head and grows. She looks over at the young Apache and says that she is now "50-foot of evil to match his 50-foot of good".As depicted on the Season 3 episode: History of Doom. Episode Appearances Notes * Giganta's first appearance was in Wonder Woman, vol. 1 #9,Go to [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Wonder_Woman_Vol_1_9 Wonder Woman, vol. 1 #9] published in 1944. published in 1944, written by Wonder Woman creator William Moulton Marston. * Her first appearance is during DC's Golden Age. * Marston presents her as a brutish strongwoman with no super powers other than unusual strength. * Her appearance on the SuperFriends marks the first time Giganta was seen outside comics. She was portrayed as a powerful member of the Legion of Doom. * In the TV series, she has the ability to grow to giant size (with accompanying superhuman strength) simply by willing it. At the time, she did not yet possess this ability in the comics. She didn't get her size increasing powers until her re-introduction in the nineties comics. *In the comics she is portrayed as the enemy of Wonder Woman, in the SuperFriends continuity, she is portrayed as the enemy of Apache Chief. Yet, on the "Challenge of the Superfriends" DVD set, her bio calls her an enemy of both Wonder Woman and Apache Chief. * In the comics (Earth-One continuity), Giganta was an ape that a scientist turned into a woman. On the Superfriends' Earth, that scientist was Grodd, and she later gets her ability to grow to 50 foot tall from Apache Chief. * Giganta is portrayed by Aleshia Brevard in her Legends of the Superheroes (1979) live-action appearance. External Links *See Giganta at wikipedia.org * See Giganta at the Comic Vine * See Giganta at Seanbaby's SuperFriends page * See Giganta at DCAU wiki * See Giganta at the DC Database References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Wonder Woman enemies Category:DC characters Category:Live-action characters